boohbahfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Dog Fido
Boohbah: Little Dog Fido is a fan-made Boohbah DVD and VHS with all of the episodes having to do with Little Dog Fido, and for the 1st time ever, this Boohbah DVD and VHS contains 5 episodes, instead of the usual 3, or in some cases, 4. Join the Boohbahs as they do some silly marching, some jumping, some sideways steps, some scrunching and stretching, some stomping, hide in a line, have some Near And Far fun, do lots of lying down and standing up, and run round and round and round, and join Little Dog Fido as he poses behind a picture frame, finds a flag with his picture on it before Grandpappa & Mrs. Lady take it away from him, 1 at a time, tries to dig a big bone out of a hole with Grandmamma's help, runs on a carpet with Brother and Sister, and tries to join Mr. Man in the stick throwing game. Little Dog Fido, I'm sure that you'll have fun with these 5 episodes. Episodes: # Fido's Picture # Fido's Flag # Fido's Bone # Unwinding Carpet # Stick Differences in Fido's Picture, Fido's Flag & Stick: #The UK Version of Fido's Picture has the UK & South Africa intro, while the version here has the USA & Ecuador intro, because of the Silly Marching warm-up dance led by Humbah from The Bed, the UK Version of Fairground Thing & Falling Oranges. # The UK Version of Fido's Flag ALSO has the UK & South Africa intro, while the version here has the Australia & China intro, because of the Jump With The Bouncing Boohbahs warm-up dance led by Jumbah from the episode: Bubbles. # The UK Version of Stick has the Australia & China intro, while the version here has the Jamaica & Australia intro, because of the Stomp Your Feet warm-up dance led by Zumbah from Big Comb & Tunnel. Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido Category:Boohbah: Little Dog Fido Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Boohbah DVDs Category:Dog Fido Photo Category:Fido the Dog Meat Bones Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady & Little Dog Fido Category:Flags Category:Flag Dance Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Mrs. Lady Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido, Brother & Sister Category:Africa [[Category:Ing Episodes]] Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Episodes written by Robin Stevens Category:Asia Category:Episodes with Humbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Jumbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Zumbah as the leader Category:Silly Marching Category:Jump With The Bouncing Boohbahs Category:Sideways Steps Category:Scrunch Up Small and Stretch Out Big Category:Stomp Your Feet Category:North America Category:Hiding in a line Category:Near And Far Category:Lying Down And Standing Up Category:Run round and round and round Category:Austraila Category:Episodes written by Gary Winters & Gregg Whelan Category:Boohbah VHSs Category:Episodes written by Alan Dapre Category:Picture Episodes Category:Episodes with the USA Category:Episodes with Ecuador Category:Episodes with Australia Category:Episodes with China Category:Episodes with Spain Category:Episodes with Namibia Category:Episodes with Jamaica Category:Australia Category:Europe Category:South America Category:Jamaica Category:Namibia & Jamaica (Every Episode) Category:USA & Ecuador (Every Episode) Category:Spain & USA (Every Episode) Category:Australia & China (Every Episode) Category:Jamaica & Australia (Every Episode) Category:Boohbah: Adventure Category:ADVENTURE